


Pressure Points

by a_smut_sundae



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal, Angst, Camping, Hand Jobs, Hope you like angst, Internalized Homophobia, Jessie isn't great at sharing either, Link's not great at sharing, M/M, Oral, Partner sharing, Reader Discretion is Advised, Religious Undertones, and sex, don't read if these are problematic themes for you, here comes underlying issues from college, idk - Freeform, look it's just a bag of issues, oh and look, so you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_smut_sundae/pseuds/a_smut_sundae
Summary: Rhett and Link have always had each other to help relieve stress...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 1st Chapter is a prologue.  
> The rest of the story will be based in present(ish) day

Link was never good with sharing. Especially when it came to Rhett.   
Jealousy was always a problem for both boys during school and college.   
One night, after a few beers, Link finally admitted to Rhett had feelings for him, only to discover Rhett felt the same way. Both boys found solace in those nights in the dark exploring each other.   
He learned to be patient and built himself boundaries for how he interacted with Rhett when Jessie came into the picture and reassessed them when he married Christy.  
Early in both marriages, there was a stumble. One night after Rhett had fought with Jessie and then turned to Link.  
Rhett feeling guilty, immediately told Jessie.  
Expecting to be thrown out (or worse), Rhett was shocked when Jessie sat him down suggested a meeting with Link.  
"She is going to kill me, isn't she?" Link asked when Rhett called to organise the meeting.  
"I don't know what she's got up her sleeve bo. All I know is that she wasn't as angry as I thought she'd be."

***  
The next day, Link knocked on the door of Rhett and Jessie's house.  
"Come on in hun." Jessie smiled as she answered the door, "Rhett's not here. I figured that it would be better for us to discuss matters and come to an agreement before involving him."  
Link looked at Jessie with a concern which then turned to sadness, "I can leave him alone if you want me to." Link stifled as he sat at the kitchen table.  
"Absolutely not. That would not be healthy for either of you. Trust me, I did briefly think about forbidding him from talking to you..." Jessie paused to look at Link, who was looking down at the table with guilt  
"...but it would only build resentment between Rhett and myself. Plus it would be a tragedy to separate you both."  
Link looked up at Jessie, his eyes had welled up with tears.  
"Link, I know how much you love Rhett and I know how much I love him. Rhett has also told me what happened between you both in college," Jessie paused and looked at Link with a devilish smirk which drew a blush from the raven-haired man, "So, if I may be so bold, I have a suggestion of sorts as to balance my needs, Rhett's needs and your own - on the provision that Christy is also alright with this arrangement. If she isn't, there is no deal. I won't be having her hurt just so you two knuckleheads can run round pretending to be teenagers again."  
"What's your suggestion?" asked Link tentatively.  
"Twice a year, for 48 hours you and Rhett can go off and spend time alone."  
"Alone doing what?" Link was oblivious to Jessie's subtlety   
"Fuck each others brains out Charles. But there will be conditions. Not at Christmas, Easter, Birthdays or Anniversaries."  
"Got it."  
"I'm pretty sure Christy will also want to add to those conditions, but they are my conditions for the moment. Do you accept?"


	2. Slight Strain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finally gets the courage up to talk to Rhett about what he and Jessie discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.  
> As I mentioned on my tumblr a while ago, this fic has changed from an OT4 to something I'm not sure of yet. Tags have been updated to reflect this, and i apologise if that was something you were looking forward to.  
> I've had massive problems with writer's block, that I *seem* to be past, so look forward to some semi regular updates from now on. Forewarning: there is going to be a lot of angst.   
> Thanks for reading this! <3
> 
> Chapter specific note: this is set a couple of months after the first chapter, when they're still young newlyweds.

It took Link a couple of months to build up the courage to talk to Rhett about the conversation he had with Jessie.    
That’s not the full truth. Life had been busy and there hadn’t been an opportunity to talk to Rhett alone. Christy had been kind, checking in every so often to see if there had been any progress.    
“I haven’t asked him anything yet.” Link confessed to Christy one night.   
“Are you second guessing things?”   
“I haven't had time to see him, and it’s not really a conversation to have in public.”   
“True. Look, honey. I don't want details and I understand why you," Christy paused, trying to find the right words, "why you need physical contact with Rhett. But I am also glad that you haven't rushed into it." Christy leaned across the bed and kissed Link’s cheek before switching off her bedside lamp.    
“Call him tomorrow and make some time for him. You both need it honey.”   
  
Link tried not be distracted at work. He had made the decision to call Rhett during his lunch break. But the decision to put it off only built his anxiety. Link tried to concentrate on his work.  _ You’re not nervous about calling Rhett. You’re not. _ He lied to himself. After what felt like an eternity, lunch time arrived and Link got up the courage to call Rhett.   
  
"Hey bo, are you busy this weekend?"   
"Free as a bird."    
"Want to go camping?"   
“Sure. Do you want to go to Raven Rock?”   
“Sounds great, I can pick you at 9 on Saturday.”   
“Awesome, I’ll see you then.”   
Link hung up the phone, feeling the weight of the world being lifted from his shoulders and the excitement that Saturday was only a day and a half away.   
  
Saturday morning rolled around. Link pulled up in front of Rhett and Jessie’s house and honked the horn of his truck. Jessie came out of the house first. Hair up in a messy bun,  wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe.   
“Hi Link.” she called sweetly as she crossed the yard.    
“Morning. Is Rhett ready?”   
“Almost. He should be out soon.”Jessie smiled in a way that unsettled him. Jessie was a firecracker and intimidated Link. She leaned into the open window of the truck, “Treat my husband well or I'll break your legs.” she whispered meanicingly   
“I promise to defend his honour.” Link responded with a nervous giggle  _ Oh god, she’s going to kill me.  _   
“It's not his honour I'm worried about. The last couple of months have been torturous for him.”   
“Both of us have been busy and I didn’t want to go bounding into this.”   
As Jessie opened her mouth to respond as Rhett walked out the front door.   
“Hi Link!” Rhett placed his bag in the truck bed, whilst Jessie opened the passenger side door. Link smiled as he watched Rhett get in the truck, “Got everything bo?”    
“All set. Bye Honey!” Rhett leaned out the window and kissed Jessie.   
“Have a great trip boys.” Jessie sung out as Link pulled away.   
Link looked over at Rhett, “Finally we get some time alone.”   
“First you’ve got to get us to the campsite brother.”   
They drove towards Raven Rock, stopping at convenience store near the park to stock up on snacks. They drive into the park and to the information booth.   
“Hello, I’ve booked a campsite under Neal.”   
The girl behind the desk looked at the clipboard in front of her, “Lucky you, you’ve got the camping area all to yourself.” Link could feel his heart beat faster at the news, an added element of seclusion and isolation for their weekend alone. He walked back to the truck. “We’ve got the campsite to ourselves.” Link told Rhett excitedly as he pulled out of the car park and headed towards the camp. Link felt Rhett place his hand back on Link’s thigh and gave a gentle squeeze “Good.” Link could feel the his cheeks burn with blush and incapable of wiping the smile off his face.   
  
Link found their allocated spot and pulled in. As he undid his seat belt, Rhett slid over on the bench seat of the truck, closer to Link, wrapping his arm around the smaller man’s waist.    
“We’re alone.” Rhett placed a gentle kiss on Link’s cheek.   
“I know.” Link responded as he wrapped his arms around Rhett.    
Rhett pulled Link deeper into the kiss, their tongues intertwining for what seemed like an eternity. Link pulled away with a smirk on his face, “Are we going to sit in the truck cuddling all weekend or should we set up the tent?”   
  
After a short battle with the tent and searching the truck for batteries for the battery powered lanterns, the campsite was finally functional.   
Rhett lit a fire just on twilight and they sat around cooking dinner and talking. After a while the polite conversation died down to a comfortable silence. Both men looking into their beers.   
"So," Rhett cleared his throat. "Jessie told me what she said to you."   
Link felt the blood drain from his face. He didn't want Rhett to feel like he dragged him out here under false pretenses or that he had to do anything.   
"Is that why you came camping?"   
"No. Or yes. I don't know. I think we need to at least talk about what happened and if you want anything to happen?"   
"If?"   
"We haven't spoken much since that night. I thought maybe it was not something you wanted anymore. Or that you regretted it."   
Link took hold of Rhett’s hand "I don't regret anything. I do want this, but I don’t want to push you into doing anything. I figured camping would be a safe option. We could try and discuss it and if it ended badly, I could sleep in the truck." Link’s eyes began to burn as he fought the tears building, "We don't have to do anything tonight or this year or ever. I just wanted you to know the option is there."   
"I know bo. And I want to. But I want it to be special?"   
"Special?"   
"Well you and I haven't actually gone all the way. We were either too drunk or upset."   
Link nodded, “Or angry. I remember the time you stomped into our dorm after Heather broke up with you. That was the weirdest blow job I have ever given.”   
“Look, I didn’t know what to do, and you were there.”   
“Just never ask for head when you’re angry again man.”   
Rhett laughed and moved closer to Link   
"I can't promise you when, but when we have a bit of cash together, we'll go out of town."   
Rhett leaned over and wrapped his arms around Link, “I’d like that.” he whispered.   
Link turned to Rhett and kissed his lips gently.    
“Well, while we have this whole campsite to ourselves, your wish to be chaste has put us in a dilemma.”   
“Not really. I can think of a few things we can do.” Rhett carded his fingers through Link’s hair as he kissed at his neck.”   
“Oh gosh,” moaned Link as he pulled away from Rhett, “Come on, get in the tent.”   
  
Link watched as Rhett moved into the tent, clumsily laying down on the air mattress.    
Link straddled Rhett, pulling him out of his boxers. Rhett sucked air in through his teeth,   
“What do you want bo?”   
“You.”   
“You have me,” Link whispered as he wrapped his hand around Rhett’s cock and gave a long, slow stroke. “What do you want me to do?” Rhett could hear the lust in Link’s voice and  he loved how it sunk down into him, making him twitch under Link’s hand.   
“Your lips wrapped around me.” Rhett breathed. Link gave Rhett another slow stroke, before pulling Rhett’s jeans further down his thighs, ghosting his lips along his warm skin. Link stroked Rhett, before sliding his mouth round the head of his cock. Rhett let out a moan as he sunk back further into the pile of sleeping bags and pillows on the makeshift bed. Link twisted his tongue around the head of Rhett’s cock, and began to inch down his length. Rhett fought the urge to grab Link’s hair and begin fucking himself with the raven haired man’s face. The pace that Link had set was beautifully agonizing for Rhett. He looked down and saw the sight of Link taking the last of his cock in his mouth and unintentionally bucked his hips at the sight. He felt Link gag, “I’m sorry Link! I didn’t mean to. It just looked so fuckin’...” Link had recovered and began sucking again. Rhett felt his orgasm rushing towards him like a freight train.    
“Link, I’m gonna come.” he cried. Link began pumping Rhett’s cock with his hand continued sucking whilst Rhett bucked into his hand and mouth, he saw stars as he came, sinking further back into the air mattress. Link crawled up and laid on Rhett’s chest.   
“Wow.” Rhett panted as tried to regain his breath. Link kissed Rhett hard on the mouth, their tongues intertwining.    
“Come on, let’s make the bed and get some sleep.” Link pulled himself up off of Rhett and turned the other lantern on.   
“Would it be ok if we zip the sleeping bags together?” Rhett could feel guilt creeping up on him. In their youth, Link had always been more physically giving. Rhett didn’t want a repeat of college, where his bravado overridden Link’s needs and refusing to be affectionate after Rhett had gotten what he wanted.   
Link smiled, “Sure!” They pulled the sleeping bags out and zipped them together, straighten the pillows up and got in to bed. Rhett wrapped his arm around Link’s shoulder, coaxing him to come closer.    
Rhett nipped at Link’s ear, eliciting a cry. His fingers dragged along Link’s skin before they found a place on his hips.    
Rhett was hard again, he grinded against Link’s ass.   
“Please.” Link pleaded.   
“Not on an air mattress bo, it’s going to be uncomfortable for you and if it bursts we’ll both be in pain tomorrow.” Link whimpered.   
_ You’re being cruel. Link wants you. He’s sucked you off and now here he is begging to be fucked and you’re being an asshole. Great personal growth there McLaughlin. _   
Rhett let out a long sigh, “I’m not gonna fuck you tonight bo. I want to take you somewhere nice for dinner,” he paused to kiss Link’s shoulder blade, “Then take you back to where we’re staying and make you feel good.” Link choked back a sob and bucked back against Rhett. Rhett sped his pace, “I want make everything up to you. How cruel and unkind I was when we were younger.” Rhett stopped and pulled his arm from underneath Link, letting Link fall on to his back. Link began to whine at the loss, before he felt Rhett’s mouth on his cock. Link’s mind began to swim, feeling overwhelmed by what Rhett had said, and how his massive hands felt like they were everywhere all at once.    
Link gasped as he came, Rhett extracted himself and hovered over him. Link’s hair was stuck to his forehead. Rhett smiled and kissed Link, “I hope that was an alright alternative.” Link nodded, still not fully back to reality. But he made a mental note to send Jessie a bunch of flowers when they returned home.


	3. Rising Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link go to Raeligh for their first encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE THE TAGS BEFORE READING.  
> PLEASE NOTE THE TAGS BEFORE READING.  
> PLEASE NOTE THE TAGS BEFORE READING.  
> PLEASE NOTE THE TAGS BEFORE READING.  
> PLEASE NOTE THE TAGS BEFORE READING.  
> PLEASE NOTE THE TAGS BEFORE READING.

They travelled to Raleigh, admittedly not that far from home, but far enough. It had been almost six months since their camping trip. Winter had began to set in, and the city was covered in Christmas decorations.   
“Mom wanted to know why I was going with you and not Christy. I explained it’s a bit hard to shop for Christmas presents for her if she’s with me. I think she bought it.” Link was nervous. He couldn’t sit still in the passenger seat of Rhett’s car as they drove to the hotel.   
Rhett laughed and slapped Link’s shoulder, “It’s ok bo, It’s probably a bit odd for two grown men to be leaving their wives at home to go shopping.”   
“Well technically it’s not a lie either. I want to go and get a couple of things for Christy while we’re here.”  
“We can have a look around this afternoon. Maybe we’ll spot somewhere nice for dinner.”  
They check into the hotel, Link trying to be inconspicuous, hanging back near the couches in the reception area as Rhett gets the key to the room. After being squished into a small lift with other guests, they made their way to the room. The men both dropping both their bags as they took in the space. Nothing special, just your usual run of the mill hotel room with apricot walls and a hint of disinfectant smell drifting from the bathroom. Rhett snaked his arms around Link’s shoulders and kissed at his neck. Link mewed, leaning back to grant Rhett more access. “I could spend the whole afternoon doing this.” Rhett whispered as his hands moved lower, pulling Link against him and ground his hardening cock against his back. Link breaths grew heavier as Rhett continued his assault, undoing the belt on Link’s jeans and working his fingers underneath the fabric. Link whined and bucked as Rhett’s hand wrapped around his cock. “God you feel good Link. I want you so bad bo. I have so many ideas.” Rhett panted while continuing to work Link up further. Link tried to stifle a laugh, “What is this, a new layer for you?” Rhett stopped stroking Link and took his hand away, eliciting a whine from Link. Rhett turned Link to face him and took both his hands, “This is definitely not a new layer. You know that. But I want to make you feel good.” Rhett bent down and kissed Link on the lips, “Get on the bed.” Link shimmied out of his pants and stripped off his top before lying on the bed, stroking himself as he watched Rhett undress. Rhett stood naked at the edge of the bed, idly stroking himself whilst watching Link.

"Are you joining me or are we just going to jack off in front of each other like college?

Rhett looked down at the grinning man on the bed and smiled. "Can't I just enjoy the view before I blow your mind?"

Link quirked up an eyebrow as Rhett joined him.

"How are you planning on doing that?" Rhett response was to kiss Link deeply, working his tongue into Link's mouth as his hand joined Link's wrapped around the smaller mans cock.  
Link broke the kiss, trying to regain his composure, "Oh gosh." Rhett slinked down to Link's torso and began to kiss and suck the skin of Link's hips. Link released his hand from his cock, shaking Rhett's off him as well, "Need you." Link whispered. Rhett moved his attention to Link's cock, sliding his tongue around the head before beginning to take it into his mouth. Link gasped as he felt the hot, wet heat of Rhett's mouth on him, hurtling him closer to orgasm. He needed something to distract him.  
“Turn around a bit bo,” Rhett looked up and saw Link trying to reach for him. He maneuvered himself up the bed until he felt Link’s hand enclose around him and begin pumping. Rhett moaned on to Link’s cock, as he kept sucking. Link was lost in a sea of pleasure, the feeling of Rhett’s tongue assaulting the underside of his cock with the vibrations of the moans of Rhett being stroked dragged him in further. “I’m gonna come!” he cried. Rhett anted up, continuing as Link came. Rhett bucking wildly into Link’s hand before covering his stomach in come.

***  
They went their separate ways for the afternoon. Rhett didn't feel comfortable joining Link for Christmas present shopping for Christy. He pottered around alone, getting presents for his family and something special for Link before briefly returning to the hotel.

He met Link out the front a quiet restaurant at 6.30. It took all of his strength not to bend down and kiss Link on the cheek. They were led to a table at the back of the restaurant by a waiter who was overly enthusiastic about the menu and the specials of the evening. Once she left, Link began rolling through the list of the presents he bought. The perky waiter returned to take their order, before leaving them to their conversation. Rhett watched as Link continue to fidget as he talked. He opened his mouth to ask why he was nervous, and realised why. Rhett smiled at Link and leaned across the table and whispered “I wish I could hold your hand right now.” Link blushed and grinned back as dinner was brought out by a disinterested waiter.   
***  
They walked back into the hotel room. Link found Rhett's gift, a bouquet of Gardenias and Heather on the bed.  
“Are these for me?” Link asked as he picked up the flowers.   
Rhett blushed, “I didn’t think it would be a good idea to bring them to the restaurant.” Link smiled at the golden haired man, “They’re beautiful bo. I should see if we have a vase or glass I can at least keep them in for the night.” Rhett sat on the edge of the bed as Link searched for a vessel for the flowers.   
“Found a glass!” Link filled the glass with water and placed the flowers in it before sitting next to Rhett on the edge of the bed. Rhett took Link’s hand in his, weaving their fingers together. There was a comfortable silence between the two men before Rhett spoke up.  
“I’m not gonna lie, I’m super nervous.”   
Link looked up at Rhett, “So am I. Do we want to watch tv for a while and try to relax?” Rhett nodded and rested his head on Link's shoulder.   
Link channel surfed, trying to find something worth watching. There was something comforting about having Rhett by his side like an anchor keeping him from floating away. His planted a soft kiss on the top of Rhett's head before turning his attention back to the television. Rhett lifted his head and looked at Link in the glow emanating from the screen.  
"So gorgeous." He whispered before kissing Link's cheek. Link turned to meet Rhett's lips and kissed him deeply, as if it was keeping him alive. Rhett pushed Link back on to the bed and straddled the lithe man.  
“I want you. I want you. I want you,” Rhett chanted as he planted a flurry of kisses on Link’s chest, “I can’t believe this is finally happening.” Link whispered as Rhett ground his hips against Link, his jeans becoming more uncomfortable by the second. Rhett moaned as he felt Link rock his hips up, feeling how hard he was. 

"I want you to fuck me." Rhett didn't so much ask as he rolled of Link and began to strip.  
"What?" Rhett's request threw Link. They had never discussed who would be doing what, but he just assumed... actually Link didn't know what he assumed. He didn't really have a plan for this.  
"Please?" Rhett whimpered as wriggled out of his jeans  
"I've never done it before."  
"Neither have I, but I figure we can work it out," Rhett joined Link back on the bed, "We've got all night."  
Link got off the bed and slid his clothes off. "The lube is in the side pocket of my bag." Rhett called from the bed. Link grabbed it from the bag near the bathroom door, and joined Rhett back on the bed.  
Link kissed Rhett before guiding him on to his stomach. "You need to tell me if this hurts you."  
"I will."  
Link took a deep breath and uncapped the lube, covering his fingers. He slowly circled his index finger around Rhett's puckered hole.  
"Gosh."  
"Sorry, it's a bit cold."  
"Still feels good."  
Rhett groaned as Link worked his index finger into his ass, “Oh gosh, it feels so tight.” Link commented. Rhett turned to try and look at Link, “What haven’t you ever put a finger in your own butt, you know, just to see how it feels?” Link blushed as he continued to work his finger in Rhett, “No, I didn’t think it was appropriate.” Link trailed off. Rhett knew what he meant. They had both been taught the same thing. That wanting each other physically was a sin, sodomy in particular a well worn theme for a Sunday sermon. Where Rhett had not be fully into it, Link was devoted to his faith. An internal conflict between his feelings and his faith was waged on an almost daily basis before he and Rhett had gone camping. Since then, Link had begun to compartmentalize and separate the two, but he was still not completely at ease.  
“Earth to Link! Are you ok bo?” Rhett snapped his fingers in front of Link’s face. Link shook himself out of his train of thought and smiled at Rhett, “Sorry, I got a bit stuck in my head.” Link leaned over Rhett’s body and kissed him as worked a second finger into him. Rhett whined against his lips and bucked his hips to fill himself further with Link’s fingers. “How does it feel?” Link asked, “So good. Just you wait until I do it to you,” Rhett panted, “But I reckon your cock is going to feel even better.” Link twisted his fingers in Rhett one last time before lining himself up with Rhett’s opened hole.  
“Are you sure you’re ok with this?”   
“CHARLES IF YOU DO NOT FUCK ME IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS I SWEAR TO…” Link grinned at Rhett’s response before pushing the head of his lubed cock into him. Rhett whined, pushing himself onto Link. Link was still trying to be cautious to start with before he got lost in the sea of feelings that engulfed him. The fact that Rhett was underneath him was new. The way Link’s cock was being slowly enveloped by the heat and velvety feeling of Rhett was overwhelming. Link let out of a moan as he built up a rhythm, grabbing at Rhett’s hips. 

Link slumped over Rhett’s back trying to regain his breath. They laid there together for a while, both scared that if they moved it would break the spell. Moving would mean some kind of debriefing. Slowly Link lifted himself off Rhett, rolling himself on to the other side of the bed. Rhett instantly wrapped his arms around Link, holding on to him for dear life. Link leaned in and kissed Rhett. “We should get cleaned up and go to sleep.”   
Link rolls off the bed and heads to the bathroom whilst Rhett tries to calm himself. As much as Link's joke about this being a layer, Rhett was acutely aware that this may turn into an addiction. Rhett is shocked out of his thoughts by Link throwing a wet towel at him. "Bathroom is free."  
Link gets into bed and switches off the bedside lamp. When Rhett returns from the bathroom, Link is quietly snoring.  
Rhett joins him in bed and settles. Link rolls over and rests his head on his chest. For a moment everything feels in its place. That all is right in the world.   
“Link?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can we keep doing this?”   
“Sure. Twice a year. When our wives agree.”   
Rhett sighed a sigh that carried the burden of both men. “I know.”   
“We should sleep.”


End file.
